Conventional electrical connector, the China Patent No CN200420088694.0 for example, as shown in FIG. 1, generally comprises an electrical insulating body 10 provided with a plurality of accommodating holes 10 and a conductive terminal provided in the electrical insulating body 10, wherein the wall of the accommodating hole comprises a vertical portion 100 and an inclined portion 101. The conductive terminal 2 has a certain degree of elasticity and is a straight rod. The conductive terminal 2 is arranged in the electrical insulating body 1 and secured by a stop block 11 with the conductive terminal's both ends extending out of the upper and lower surfaces of the electrical insulating body 1 to form an upper and lower contact points 21 and 22. The conductive terminal 2 is deformed under the pressure of the chip module, 2′ in FIG. 1 for example, and is abutted against the interface between the inclined portion 101 of the accommodating hole 10 and the upper surface of the electrical insulating body 1. The conductive terminal described above shows a larger extent of elastic fatigue, higher stress concentration, and lower normal contact force.
Consequently, it is necessary to design a new electrical connector to overcome the shortcomings described above.